


For Good Luck

by Write_Eat_Sleep_Repeat



Series: The Smutty Adventures of Mr and Mrs Han [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Married Couple, Office Sex, Pet Names, Quickies, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 10:37:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18364322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Write_Eat_Sleep_Repeat/pseuds/Write_Eat_Sleep_Repeat
Summary: You decide to drop in on Jumin at work, and it seems he's missed you far too much in just a few hours





	For Good Luck

A cheerful hum trailed behind you as you sashayed down the hallway, a little skip in your step that you had to suppress more the closer you got to Jumin’s office. The air that you were giving off brought a soft smile to Jaehee when she saw you “Good afternoon, MC.”  
“Hello Jay.” Though she instinctively pulled a face at the nickname, it didn’t seem to really sour her mood at all “Is Jumin free?”  
“You won’t have long with him. He has a meeting soon.” You sent a soft nod her way as you got to the door “I mean it.”  
“Yes Ma’am.” The pointed look she gave you, though not as intimidating as usual with the lingering smile, set you into a small bout of giggles as you entered Jumin’s office.

The door clicked behind you as you took in the sight of Jumin at his desk. This wasn’t the first time you’d been in his office and seen him at work, but it was the first since his slightly extended break from work. He seemed just as happy to see you, instantly abandoning whatever he was reading so he could stand to greet you “Mr Han.” You trilled as you walked over to him, flinging your arms around his shoulders the second you could.   
“Mrs Han.” A goofy smile took over your face at your still fresh name, only to be worsened by a giggle when your new husband lifted you to sit on his desk. He silenced your sweet sounds with a desperate kiss that made you glad you were sat down, because otherwise you’d have crumpled to the floor. After allowing him to pick your train of thought apart with his lips for a few seconds, you gently pushed him away with your hands at his shoulders. He kept his hands on your waist as he looked over you with a serene smile on his face “I missed you.”  
“You saw me this morning.” You teased and he nodded once with a little pout.   
“Can I not miss you through the day?” His thumbs rubbed soft circles against your sides through your shirt and you sighed “We spent so much time together last month, I’m still getting used to it.” With a faint yet sweet smile, he bumped your noses together as he brushed your lips against his again.   
“I’m still getting used to _this_.” You held your hand up, barely in his view, your surprisingly modest wedding ring shining just right. It seemed impossible for his smile to be any brighter while he took your hand in both of his and set his eyes on the ring.   
“Not regretting it though?”  
“Not regretting it. Ever. You’re stuck with me forever.” Without another word, Jumin kissed you again. Though not any less desperate than the previous, there was just more to it.

He always would get like this when you’d confirm how much you loved him back, instantly ready to make your whole world narrow down to only Jumin and whatever he wanted to do to you: your wedding night hadn’t culminated in much rest at all. It would have been cruel to deny him the kiss, the closeness, which he’d evidently craved all day, so you surrendered to his talented lips and tongue until he inevitably pressed for more. He stepped closer between your legs, curled his arm around your waist, and placed his other hand at the side of your neck as he pulled involuntary muffled moans from you. Before it got too far, you softly pulled away. In one slow path, your hands smoothed down his dress shirt “As much as I’d **love** to carry this on, Jaehee said you have a meeting soon.” Jumin shrugged casually.   
“I can be a bit late.” That hit a slightly shocked laugh from you as he pulled you to the edge of the desk so your bodies were flush together.   
“You _could_. But I don’t want people to think I’m a bad influence on you.” Your husband rolled his eyes, though still had his lusty smile on his lips.   
“Oh, my princess.” You couldn’t help the shudder that ran up your spine instinctively at the endearment that he always used against you “You’ve been the best thing for me.” He let his lips fall to your again, a brief tease of a kiss that was heard enough before he pulled away. It was only a ghosting brush of his lips against yours that he kept moving away from each time you leaned forwards for more “Will you let me be late, just once? So I can spend my time with you?”  
“Jaehee won’t be happy about it.”  
“Jaehee isn’t the boss.” It took you a second to think it through, weighing up the positives of having what was guaranteed to be very good sex with Jumin VS the negative of Jaehee’s disapproval and the sigh that she’d inevitably send your way.

Jumin stroked his hands across your hips and down to your thighs, his fingers trailing across the sensitive skin on the inside of your thigh short circuiting your brain. You blinked a couple of times to get your train of thought back before you frowned pointedly at him “That’s not fair.”  
“Neither is you walking into here, before I have to go to a meeting, looking so _delicious_.”  
“I wanted to wish you luck.” The corner of Jumin’s top lip twitched into a snarl for a second as his eyes flicked down to your lips again and saw the tip of your pink tongue slip between your lips to wet them.  
“Than do it properly.”  
“Yes sir.” You draped your arms over his shoulders and pulled him to kiss you again.

* * *

 

It was criminally unfair how good Jumin kissed you, every time. Even when he would be borderline asleep but insist on giving you a kiss, he’d leave you breathless. To make it worse, he knew how he affected you and would exploit that to distract you from his wandering hands. You were so suddenly caught u in the feeling of his lips working over yours, his tongue perfectly pressing in the right spots that could make your whole body tremble, that you didn’t catch the slow trail upwards that his gentle hands made. Up your thighs, back over your hips, slipping under your shirt and up to cup your breasts over your bra. A pleased hum vibrated into your mouth and Jumin caught your bottom lip between his teeth as he slowly pulled back. The tug also brought a whine from your throat “My princess-” Before he could carry on, there were two sharp knocks.  
“Sir. The meeting is in three minutes.” You sighed and rested your forehead on his shoulder with a pout.  
“I’ll be ready in ten.” A soft laugh shook your shoulders and Jumin rolled his eyes “Fifteen.” There was a second of silence from Jaehee, which you decided to distract yourself during by nuzzling against your husband’s neck. As you tried t burrow yourself closer to him, you stroked your hand over his shoulder and cupped your hand around the opposite side of his neck to steady him for you. Distantly, you heard Jaehee again through the door, arguing against him being late, but you were too busy setting your lips to work on his neck. He didn’t exactly groan, not that you could hear, but you felt the vibration of his throat against your lips before you closed around a spot at the juncture of his neck and shoulder. As you sucked a possessive little mark against his skin, he had to suppress what would have been a very noticeable growling moan that Jaehee surely would have heard. At that Jumin started to properly dedicate his attentions to your breasts; moving the cups of your bra aside, it freed the ability to pinch your nipples and roll the nubs between his fingers so he could distract you just as much as you were distracting him.

Suddenly, Jumin cleared his throat and brought himself back into his own mind as he straightened up “Jaehee, I understand what you’re saying, but can you tell them that I _will_ be late?” After a second, she spoke just loud enough that he could be heard through the door.  
“Yes sir.” Near instantly afterwards, Jumin brought one hand away from under your shirt to grip your hair and pull you away from your efforts to make a second mark against his neck so he could kiss you again. Of course, he adored all contact you’d have with him but he was insatiable for your kisses; even if his lips were sore from his insistence or there were people waiting for either of you, he’d ask for just one more. You weren’t going to complain any time soon. In the midst of your kiss, your hands fell away to his trousers so you could swiftly unbutton them and slide your hand down into his underwear. He let out a desperate whimper into your mouth when your fingers curled loosely around his cock. He was so hard for you, so soon, that it was as though he hadn’t been touched in days rather than mere hours. Not that you were in much of a better situation. Slowly, despite his insistent movements of his hips, you started to stroke his cock.

It took not even a minute before he couldn’t handle any more of just your hand and he pulled away from your lips and your touch “Princess, I can’t wait any more.”  
“Then don’t. Please, Jumin.” Luckily, you’d decided to wear a skirt that day- not that you were planning anything- so he was easily able to slip his hand beneath the breathy fabric and snatch your panties from your waist to drop them onto his chair. His fingers swiped over your entrance to gather the wetness that was slowly starting to soak your thighs, a smug smile twitching at his lips.  
“You always surprise me with how much I can affect you so soon.” You would have had a retort, had he not plunged two fingers straight into your cunt and just held them there. After a second, you couldn’t take the stillness of only clenching around his fingers, so tried to rock your hips in order to get _something_. Your eyes closed in the pleasure, however slight it was, as Jumin watched you chase the feeling. It still wasn’t enough, at all, with only your effort put behind it so you wrapped yourself around your husband; legs around his thighs and arms around his neck.  
“Baby.” You purred “I thought you couldn’t wait any longer.” Jumin chuckled.  
“I just love watching you.” He didn’t even bother removing his trousers, preferring to just pull his cock out as he licked his fingers clean. He slowly trailed the thick head across your slick, pointedly avoiding your clit with each stroke “Ready, princess?” He growled and you nodded quickly. You didn’t even have a second before he started pushing slowly into your cunt. Inch by blissful inch, he filled you up perfectly and you both moaned when he was flush against you. You almost instantly cupped his cheek in your hand, leaning in to kiss him deeply as you adjusted to the feeling of being so close again.

Almost lazily, Jumin placed his arm around your waist so he could hold you still as he rocked against you, barely pulling out of your heat before he had filled you totally again. Still, you kissed him. Moans flowed between the two of you, each noise from one swallowed by the other. You were both wrapped up in each other, in every way, and it was as though the world had narrowed just to the two of you caught in your embrace. The room was filled with your combined breathy moans and the wet noises from your kiss, just quiet enough that no one outside would be alerted to your activities. Soon enough, the gradual roll of your hips together, although putting a continuous pressure that was _almost_ enough, wasn’t getting you to the edge fast enough for Jumin’s liking. He pulled out of the kiss, pressing his forehead to yours. His voice was rough and breathy, so full of need and lust that a pulse of heat flew across your body “I’ll need you to hold on tight, princess.” You could only nod and tighten your grip around him.

His hands came to your hips in a second. One temporarily fell to your thigh just to hitch it higher up and give him more leverage to thrust harder into you. As he pulled out of you, almost completely, you buried your face into the crook of his neck and let out a slow and shaky breath. A rough push into you again jostled a keening moan out of you. His attention was then solely focussed on drawing more moans from you, relishing the feeling of the vibrations against his neck. He angled his thrusts perfectly to stroke against that one spot that never failed to make you weak. Forever able to play you like any of the number of instruments he knew, Jumin was rapidly building you up to the edge, forcing you to keep your voice hidden against his shoulder in case you’d scream. Just because Jaehee knew what you were doing, didn’t mean that you wanted her to know just how well he was doing it to you “I’m close.” Jumin said, breathlessly, as his thrusts got shakier and sloppier “Fuck, please say that you’re close too.” It would have been a miracle if you could have said anything at all, but you at least managed to nod and make some kind of affirmative noise. You were lucky that he had hold of you, because the movement of your hips would have probably knocked you onto the floor especially as it got more intense. You bit down on his shoulder to hold back the screaming moan that you were so tempted to let out as your body tensed and your orgasm washed over you.

Overwhelmed with how you felt around him, Jumin didn’t last much longer.

* * *

 

For a few more seconds, you were still. Catching your breath, enjoying the closeness and the afterglow, Jumin sought out your lips and just peppered brief kisses to them. Slowly, he guided you to untangle your limbs from around him and set you on the desk before he moved away and tucked himself back into his trousers. He was very reluctant to stop kissing you, as always, so you took the initiative and gently pushed him away with one hand to his chest “You have a meeting.” His smile was goofy and sweet, the smile that only you saw from him.  
“I almost forgot. Can I skip it?” He asked as he leaned back in to softly kiss you again, just for a second “Just for today, can I come home with you?”  
“You can spend all of tonight with me, my love.” You laughed softly and stroked your hands through his hair “I’ll wait here for you if you want.” Jumin nodded, eyes closing as you carried on petting him “I’ll be right here. You go out there and do what you do.”  
“Oh, I love you.”  
“I love you too. My gorgeous husband.” Jumin pressed one last kiss to your lips, as difficult as it was with his large smile.  
“My angelic wife. I can’t believe I got so lucky.” You giggled and pushed him playfully.  
“Go on.” He saluted once and straightened himself up before he set off towards the door “Good luck.”  
“You’ve given me enough of that I think, my sweet.” He chuckled before he left the room, blowing a kiss to you that you gladly returned.

It was quiet for a second, and you took that time to hop down off the desk and put your panties back on before sitting on his plush chair with a sigh. You weren’t planning anything, but you weren’t going to complain any time soon about the outcome.


End file.
